Little Love (KaiSoo)
by ZameGun
Summary: SEQUEL UPDATED! Kyungsoo itu sayaaang sekali sama tetangganya, Jongin. Bahkan ia menganggap Jongin layaknya adiknya sendiri. Lalu Jongin yang hobi sekali memeluk Kyungsoo ketika merasa senang. Benar-benar perpaduan yang menarik. A short oneshoot of KaiSoo. PWP / Fluffy (?) / no more innocent s*x / RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Little Love**

**Cast: Kim Jong In and Do Kyung Soo**

**Disclaimer: Cast bukan punya saya. Cuma pinjem nama. Tapi cerita punya saya.**

**Rated: M**

**Length: One Shoot**

**Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, PWP, Children Sex, Abal, Typos, OOC.**

**Author: Zame**

.

.

.

.

**Story's Begin...**

.

.

.

.

Sore yang cerah. Trotoar di pinggir jalan di sepetak wilayah di Seoul. Orang-orang berlalu lalang. Merpati hinggap di beberapa bagian memunguti remah makanan sekiranya ada. Mengundang senyum bagi jiwa-jiwa yang penat karena aktivitas harian yang membosankan.

Dua bocah laki-laki setingkat SMP tampak di antara lalu lalang manusia itu. Yang lebih muda berkulit agak gelap, dengan senyum yang sangat tampan. Dan yang lebih tua, betubuh lebih pendek dengan bola mata yang khas, besar dan mempesona.

Keduanya tersenyum seraya bercengkerama dengan riang. Membicarakan hal-hal yang menarik terjadi hari ini. Lalu tertawa jika sekiranya ada kejadian yang lucu tengah mereka ceritakan.

Sebuah pemandangan yang lagi-lagi mengundang senyum bagi siapa yang melihatnya.

Namun tiba-tiba, bocah laki-laki yang lebih muda menghentikan langkahnya. Mengundang tatapan penuh tanya deri bocah bermata besar.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Ucap si bocah.

"Apa itu, Jonginnie?" Tanya Kyungsoo, pemilik nama bocah lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Buku PR matematikaku dilempar Sehun keluar jendela kelas saat di kelas tadi. Dan aku harus mengambilnya. Ada PR matematika dan besok harus dikumpul."

"Kenapa Sehun bisa melakukan itu?" Selidik Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku mengusilinya terlebih dahulu." Cengir Jongin.

"Lalu bagaimana? Bukankah jendela kelasmu itu menghadap kebun belakang sekolah?"

"Iya. Dan aku harus mengambilnya sekarang. Cho Sonsaengnim itu bisa menghukumku mencabuti rumput seluas lapangan jika aku tidak membawa PRnya. Itu melelahkan sekali, hyung." Keluh Jongin.

Kyungsoo tampak menimbang sejenak sambil melihat jam tangannya. Kemudian matanya menengadah ke langit. Seolah mencari disebelah mana matahari bertengger sekarang.

"Masih ada dua jam sebelum gelap. Kau mau ku temani, nae dongsaeng?" Tawar Kyungsoo pada Jongin, tetangga yang bersekolah satu tingkat di bawahnya. Namun sudah dianggapnya seperti saudara kandungnya sendiri. Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi Jongin.

"_Really?! _Kau mau menemaniku, hyung? _Oh, you are my hero. I love you_..." Jongin bereaksi berlebihan dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat sekali.

"Eww.. Jongin." Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan pelukan berlebihan Jongin. Lalu menatap bocah tampan itu dengan pandangan jijik. "Aku cuma malas jalan pulang sendirian. Jangan kambuh begitu deh lebaynya."

"Hehehe."

::

::

::

Dua pasang kaki melangkah masuk melalui pagar sekolah. Karena sekolah mereka pada jam segini sudah dikunci. Mereka mau tidak mau mencari jalan lain. Untung saja mereka mengetahui ada celah kecil di pagar belakang sekolah mereka.

Dan ketika mereka mencapai kebun belakang sekolah, Jongin mendahului berjalan untuk mencari bukunya yang terlempar itu. Kyungsoo mengikuti dari belakang dengan santai. Rumput di kebun belakang menutupi langkah mereka hingga sebatas pinggang.

"Ketemu, hyung!" Teriak Jongin antusias seraya mengayunkan buku tulisnya di atas kepala. Kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya sebagai sebuah respon.

Namun senyumnya seketika memudar saat melihat Jongin yang lagi-lagi berlebihan. Matanya melebar melihat pergerakan Jongin yang berlari terlalu antusias menuju ke arahnya. Otaknya memproses untuk menghindar dari Jongin yang hobi sekali memeluk dirinya ketika senang.

Bukan sih, bukannya Kyungsoo tidak suka. Suka sekali malahan. Pelukan Jongin itu hangat sekali baginya. Namun akan terasa menyesakkan jika terlalu antusias. Jongin akan memeluknya erat sekali hingga ia sulit bernafas.

Namun belum sempat menghindari serangan itu, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu disambar oleh tubuh Jongin yang lebih tinggi. Ia yang kurang waspada kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk bersamaan dengan Jongin di atasnya.

"Ugh."

Harusnya ia berteriak kesakitan. Namun hal aneh yang kini ia rasakan membuatnya lupa akan rasa sakit.

Selangkangannya tepat bertabrakan dengan milik Jongin.

Tanpa sadar, ia menggesekkan miliknya kembali dengan gundukan rahasia di selangkangan Jongin. Ia penasaran dengan sensasi aneh ini. ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Karena jujur, ini menyenangkan untuknya.

"Enak, hyung."

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi. "Enak? Apanya?"

"Burungku bergesekan dengan burungmu. Enak rasanya hyung."

"Kau juga merasakannya?"

Kai mengangguk antusias. "Ayo kita gesekkan lagi."

Rasa penasaran khas anak muda yang membuat mereka melupakan dimana kini mereka berada. Kai dan Kyungsoo mulai menggerakkan pinggul mereka berlawanan arah. Sensasi gesekan yang unik. Pertemuan dua kejantanan polos yang masih terbalut kain secara lengkap.

Salahkan kedua orang tua masing-masing yang mengekang keduanya untuk tidak bermain jauh-jauh selepas sekolah. Sehingga pada usia seharusnya mereka mengenal seks, mereka malah menjadi anak polos yang tak tahu apa-apa.

"Engh.."

Mulut keduanya mengeluarkan desahan pertama mereka. Mereka semakin antusias menggerakkan pinggul mereka. Bahkan kini Kyungsoo sudah terbaring pasrah di bawah tubuh Jongin. Dengan celana Jongin yang sudah melorot sebatas lutut, dan Kyungsoo yang mengangkang karena celana sekolahnya sudah lepas sepenuhnya. Entah dari mana mereka mempelajari ini. Mungkin semacam naluri alami.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin sayu saat meraskana kenikmatan yang meningkat di setiap gesekan alat kelamin mereka. Jongin masih setia menggesekkan kejantanannya tanpa kegiatan memasuki apapun. Karena sesungguhnya mereka bahkan belum paham bagaimana melakukannya secara detil.

Namun meski hanya saling menggesek, kejantanan mereka mampu menegang dan kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan semakin besar. Jongin menatap penuh nafsu mulut Kyungsoo yang menganga dan terus melantunkan desahan super mengguda. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya sebentar, kemudian meraup bibir sensual Kyungsoo.

Pergerakannya semaki cepat dan akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks pertama mereka.

"Hahh.. Hahh.."

Keduanya terdiam sambil berusaha mererdakan deru nafas masing-masing.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang kelelahan. Ia tersenyum. Entah kenapa, ada desir aneh menjalari hatinya.

Ia bangkit lalu mengernyit heran ketika perutnya basah oleh cairan putih kental yang tidak ia kenali penyebabnya. Mengangkat bahu sejenak, ia kemudian memanggil Kyungsoo yang terlihat memejamkan matanya.

Matahari sudah di ujung peraduan hari.

::

::

::

Jongin berhenti sejenak di depan rumah Kyungsoo yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kyungsoo, yang sejak tadi menampakkan rona yang menjalari pipi tembamnya. Jongin jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya.

Bermodalkan naluri, didaratkannya bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Kyungsoo. Ia merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, namun tidak juga menolak ciuman dari Jongin.

Entahlah, mungkin setelah ini Kyungsoo harus berpikir dua kali untuk menganggap Jongin sebatas dongsaeng.

"Yang tadi itu menyenangkan, hyung. Lain kali kita lakukan lagi ya. Hehe."

Lagi-lagi cengiran Jongin menjadi pemandangan yang membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum geli. Otak Jongin benar-benar polos, walaupun yang ia lakukan sudah melewati batas polos yang seharusnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyum merekah. Dan rona pipi yang memerah.

"Tentu saja, _nae dongsaeng_..."

.

.

.

**Its END. Haha.**

.

.

**Lagi buntu otak mau lanjutin ff lain. Gaya penulisan agak berubah. Writer block belakangan ini. Jadi maafkan kalo gaya penulisan saya terkesan maksa.**

**Oke, just review?**


	2. Sequel: The Similarity - part 1

Terkadang, sebuah janji dari seorang yang baik harus teringkari juga. Janji yang diikrarkan dua anak yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tidak tahu menahu tentang apa itu kehidupan. Tentang betapa rumitnya labirin yang harus dilalui masing-masing. Sampai ternyata, suatu saat kedua tangan mungil itu diharuskan berpisah. Mengikuti alur kehidupan yang tidak dapat ditebak.

Nun jauh disana. Masa depan yang tak terbaca. Perlahan membuka diri seiring berlalunya waktu.

Membuka tabir. Mempertemukan dua manusia. Menagih janji yang sempat terlupakan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Pemuda dalam cerita ini, telah menapaki usia seperempat abad. Dua puluh lima tahun. Usia yang cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui baik dan buruk, mengenali perbedaan antara ketulusan dan peng-ada-adaan. Kini dengan tenang duduk di dalam sebuah restoran minimalis, namun berkelas. Kursi yang didudukinya berhadapan dengan meja dan sebuah kursi lagi di seberangnya.

Ia kini tengah memiliki janji penting. Janji dengan seseorang yang ia gantungkan dimana ia memperoleh pendapatan per bulan.

Perlu untuk diketahui, Kyungsoo sekarang adalah seorang desainer berbakat. Tumbuh diantara teman-teman yang baik dan pintar, membuatnya menjadi sosok perfeksionis, namun ramah. Memiliki tekad yang kuat hingga kini mencapai cita-citanya, tidak kurang dari tiga tahun setelah lulus kuliah. Juga dengan dukungan penuh dari orang tua yang selalu berada di sisinya. Sebuah potret kehidupan sempurna, jika saja—

—Jongin tidak meninggalkannya.

Benar. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo bahkan malas menghitung berapa lamanya. Jongin yang ia sayangi meninggalkan dirinya begitu saja. Tanpa kabar. Pagi hari, setelah Kyungsoo membantu Jongin menemukan buku PRnya. Kyungsoo mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari sang ibu. Orang tua Jongin bercerai karena perselingkuhan ayah Jongin, dan Jongin dibawa ke Jepang oleh ibunya malam itu juga. Menuruti keinginan ibunya pulang ke kampung halaman sang ibu.

Sejak saat itu, Kyungsoo seperti kehilangan segalanya. Ia anak tunggal. Begitu juga dengan Jongin. Jonginnie tersayangnya. Sehingga Kyungsoo merasakan kedekatan yang sangat dengan anak nakal itu.

Butuh beberapa tahun baginya untuk bangkit lagi. Untuk menatap kehidupan dengan lebih optimis. Ia mendapat teman-teman baru. Keluarga yang tetap menyayangi. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil meraih mimpinya, menjadi seorang desainer muda nan berbakat.

Tapi tetap saja, ia selalu mengingat segala tentang Jongin. Dibalik mimpinya yang nyaris ia raih sepenuhnya, ia merasa kurang. Selalu merasa kurang. Sebagian puing hatinya, telah dibawa kabur oleh Jongin.

Kembali pada situasi saat ini. Ia cukup berbahagia hari ini. Presdir baru perusahaan tempat ia bernaung, menginginkan untuk bertemu dengannya. Pertemuan empat mata. Bukan sesuatu yang spesial jika dilihat-lihat. Tapi ingat perkataan teman kerjanya, Baekhyun, yang tadi pagi mengabarinya.

"_Majalah kita edisi bulan ini benar-benar spesial. Kau tahu Presdir baru, anak tuan Izumi mantan presdir kita?. Dia sendiri yang akan menjadi model tema fashion kita bulan ini. Kudengar, dia sedang kalah taruhan dengan Manager Produksi kita, Tuan Oh Sehun. Entahlah, tapi dia menginginkan untuk bertemu langsung dengan kau, desainernya. Woah! Kau bisa bertemu langsung dengan presdir tampan itu!"_

Janji itulah yang membuatnya setengah jam duduk dengan canggung di restoran bergengsi ini. Tetap harap-harap cemas, mengingat ia belum mengenal nama maupun wajah sang presdir muda. Ia hanya ditelepon dan diintruksikan untuk menduduki kursi yang telah dipesan sang presdir. Jujur, ini terlalu mewah. Meski Kyungsoo merupakan ahli dalam berpakaian, ia tetap merasa canggung sendirian di tempat seperti ini.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Terlalu banyak berkas yang harus aku tandatangani. Benar anda yang bernama Dio?"

Sebuah suara menyadarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Di hadapannya kini telah duduk seorang pria tampan yang sangat menawan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana wajah tampan dan berwibawa itu dalam waktu bersamaan. Yang dilakukannya hanya mematung sambil mengedip beberapa kali. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang berada dalam masa lalu. Entah kenapa, pria di hadapannya ini mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Maaf, benar anda adalah Dio?" Pria di hadapannya memanggil nama tenar Kyungsoo sebagai desainer. Karena hanya orang-orang terdekatnya yang tahu nama aslinya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa disadari. Membiarkan pria di depannya yang seolah menatapnya juga dengan penasaran yang sama.

"Kalau begitu perkenalkan. Aku Kai. Presdir yang menggantikan ayahku."

Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan perkataan pria di hadapannya. Tatapan dan konsentrasinya terpusat hanya pada gestur dan mimik orang itu ketika berbicara. Ingatan Kyungsoo menguat. Ia semakin merindukan sosok yang sudah terlalu lama dirinsukannya. Salahkan pria ini yang teramat sangat mirip dengan sosok _itu_. Kesadarannya di ambang batas, ketika dia akhirnya menyebutkan satu nama.

"Jonginnie."

"Apa?!"

Kyungsoo kembali pada kesadarannya ketika pria itu bersuara terkejut.

"M-maaf. K-Kai sajangnim. A-aku berbuat memalukan barusan. Maaf."

Kai tampak mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan Kyungsoo berulang-ulang. "Bukan itu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap.

"Kau tahu nama kecilku? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa rasanya kau familiar sekali, Dio ssi?"

Kyungsoo kini merasa yakin dia tidak salah. Ia terlalu mengingat setiap memori dengan Jonginnienya. Dan ia juga semakin yakin saat pria bernama Kai itu juga merasa kenal dengannya. Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memastikan dugaannya.

"Benarkah kau, Kim Jongin? Jonginnie? Aku Kyungsoo. Hyungmu."

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku sempat blank tadi hyung." Ucap Kai penuh penyesalan. Kini Kai berada di sofa apartemen Kyungsoo. Mampir sejenak, sekaligus bernostalgia.

"Tidak apa. Wajar kau bisa lupa. Kita sudah tidak bertemu belasan tahun." Kyungsoo terkekeh maklum.

"Perubahanmu terlalu drastis hyung. Kau semakin manis."

Semu merah menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo. Namun ia juga tertantang untuk menggoda Kai balik. "Kau juga. Tetap tampan. Namun kau tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang seksi."

"Kau menggodaku, hyung?"

"Tidak~"

Kai menggelitiki Kyungsoo gemas. Kyungsoo tertawa lepas oleh karena Kai. Kerinduannya terobati. Puing sisa hatinya yang menghilang telah kembali. Hatinya menghangat saat telinganya masih sanggup menangkap betapa merdu derai tawa Kai. Kai berhenti menggelitiki Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo terlihat kelelahan.

Mereka kini dalam kondisi berpelukan. Dengan Kyungsoo berada dalam dekapan Kai. Tanpa ragu, Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo singkat.

"Aku merindukanmu hyung. Aku terlalu merindukanmu hingga rasanya ingin mati." Terlihat ombak ketulusan yangberiak dalam mata Kai.

"Aku juga."

Dengan itu, Kai kembali menempelkan bibirnya pada belah bibir Kyungsoo. Melumatnya dalam. Mengulang kembali memori saat terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah.

Terdengar desah kecewa Kyungsoo saat tautannya terlepas.

Kai menyambar lagi bibir Kyungsoo. Mempertemukan lidah dengan lidah. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang tak terucap, juga hasrat yang menggelegak. Kyungsoo membalas dengan mencengkeram kepala Kai. Menyusuri celah celah rambut hitam itu dengan telapak tangannya. Merespon dengan baik hasrat Kai padanya.

Kai tersenyum dan melepaskan tautan itu. Nafas sudah terasa memburu.

"Hyung. Kau ingat perkataan terakhirku sebelum kita berpisah dulu?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Yang mana?"

"Tentang mengulang lagi kegiatan kita di kebun belakang sekolah. Ingat? Kita sangat polos waktu itu."

Kyungsoo mengingat sejenak sebelum kedua bolanya melebar. "Tentu saja."

Kai menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Otte?"

Rona kemerahan di pipi Kyungsoo kembali datang. Dengan mata yang mengerling nakal. "Ya. Tapi tidak dengan cara polos seperti itu, kan?"

Kai terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. "Kau benar-benar sudah berubah, hyung."

Kai membawa tubuh Kyungsoo segera ke kamar. Lalu menutup pintu dengan sebuah tendangan, karena terburu.

"Ahh.. Jonginnie..."

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

**Niat awal gak mau bikin sequel ini. Aslinya males. Tapi gimana lagi, lagi pengen. (?)**

**Gimana? Nyebelin di cut sini doang? Makanya review ya.**

**Chap depan yang NC. Mau? Berapa ronde?**

**Review dikit gak bakal lanjut. Sip.**


End file.
